Revisiting Memories Just Isn't My Stiles
by MsSquidRunner
Summary: Scotts pack had thought it simple, all they had to do was go to the given location and discuss with the sorcerer about living in Beacon Hills. It was a trick, and now they were stuck reliving things they never wanted to. Well... mostly Stiles. AU story. Stiles-Centric. Warning: Suicide, Cancer, Depression, Self-Harm. Stiles used to have two sisters and they are both dead
1. There She Is

**This is my first Teen Wolf story! I know it's rushed and terrible, but this story idea has been bugging me for ages. It's an AU story where Stiles used to have two sisters (Emphasise on the** _ **used**_ **to) and I'll try hard to integrate it into the original Teen Wolf plot and make it flow with everything else. Warning: Major character death (kind of?), Suicide, Cancer (I'll add any more warnings to chapters further into the plot)**

It had seemed simple enough.

Three days before we had began our shared journeys through memory lane we had received a letter accusing us of stealing the territory of an ancient sorcerer that had fallen into a coma 3000 years ago.

It had proposed a truce for the time being and a meeting had been arranged to discuss sharing Beacon Hills. _All pack members must attend_ it had said.

Upon arrival a few days later nothing had seemed off-putting or particularly alarming.

One step into the house, and everything went black.

"Uuuurgh" They all groaned in unison, as they blinked lazily trying to clear their blurry vision.

Rising himself up on shaky, weak legs Scott took a deep breath and called out for everyone.

"Liam?" He began, his voice croaking from exhaustion

A faint 'Here' could be heard under a mass of limbs that were attempting to wake up

"Malia?"

"Here"

"Lydia?"

"Here"

"Stiles?"

"Aaah shit!" _bang_ "H-here"

"Kira?"

"Here"

"Mason?"

"Here man"

"Jordan?"

"Here"

"Hayden?"

"Here"

"So that's everyone?" Scott finished sighing in relief before surveying everyone for injuries "Everyone alright?" At the pack's affirmative Scott let the last of his tension stop weighing down his shoulders and looked around.

They were in fact in a hospital room of all places, everyone sprawled on the floor starting to pick themselves up.

The walls were painted an ugly light mint green that matched the bed sheets and the overwhelming scent of disinfectant was practically shoved up Scott's nose. The only thing remotely personal about the room was the small stuffed fox that sat on top of the clean hospital pillow on the bed.

"What the hell?" Scott heard Stiles mutter from behind him and he turned round to see everyone up and peering at the little fox. Most of them were sporting curious gleams in their eyes, no doubt trying to understand why they were here.

However Stiles looked sad, as if he were remembering something terrible, mourning some secret loss.

"Stiles? Do you recognise something we don't? Are you okay?" Lydia enquired, obviously having noticed what Scott had. Everyone turned to Stiles, who rubbed a hand across his face to hide his tear filled eyes.

Before anyone could ask a little sob could be heard from under the bed which caused everyone to freeze. Scott got down on his knees and peered under the bed. What he found had a small gasp escape his cracked lips.

A little girl sat curled into a ball.

"Are you alright honey?" Hayden asked from beside him, she had kneeled down to understand why he seemed so shocked and took control of the situation "Why don't you come out, we won't hurt you"

Slowly the small child crawled out from under the bed and stood in front of them all, her chest rising and falling rapidly from panic and her eyes full with unshed tears threatening to fall. She was a beautiful young lady. A blue silk ribbon was embedded within the mop of dark curls covering her head that brought out her bright eyes of the same colour. It did not take a genius to notice the girl was wearing a hospital gown, and no matter how pretty she may be it did not mask the sickly pale tone of her porcelain skin. She turned her head down as she pushed a fisted hand into her tearful eye.

"Lizzie?" Came Stile's voice as he stared at the girl in shock, and of course! How could Scott not have recognised her? But wasn't she-

"Stiles?" The little girl's small hopeful voice came and she looked up and a large grin broke across her face, and Scott could swear it reached from ear to ear "STILES"

And off she went, flying into his best friend and flinging her arms around his neck as he held her close, manoeuvring around everyone to sit down on the bed and rest their foreheads together.

"I missed you. Where were you?" And a choked sound made its way out of Stiles mouth before he physically swallowed it down and smiled at her with adoration before answering carefully.

"I-I didn't know where to find you" He finally said taking in a shuddering breath and squeezing her gently.

"But didn't daddy tell you I was sick?" Stiles kissed her forehead and stroked her hair as she curled into his chest, careful to mind her ribbon.

"Daddy's been busy little elephant; he's been working hard trying to pay for your medicine"

"What about Catherine?" And that brought a new choked sound from Stiles and Scott closed his eyes for a few moments. _Oh man, what must be going through Stiles mind right now._

"Cath-Cathy _is_ the one who told me" He responded his hand temporarily halting from stroking Lizzie's brown locks for a moment, no doubt revisiting something for a moment before he carried on.

"Stiles?" she began, peering up at Stiles "Why isn't Catherine visiting me anymore?"

A sad smile played at his lips "She's just confused" He answered "She's finding it hard to keep afloat"

"So she's drowning?" Said Lizzie before she stumbled out of Stiles arms and went under the ugly hospital covers "Good night Stiles"

"Good night little elephant"

 **I'll update soon, hope you like it. Answers will be revealed soon! Reviews are always appreciated** **Thanks!**


	2. I Love You Too Little Elephant

**I know I know, this chapter is probably super rushed! Anyway, first of all let me clarify a few things: Lizzie was 4 when Claudia died and she died at 12 years old just after the whole Kanima debacle (Which I'm using to explain the sudden hair change in season 3). Catherine remains a mystery! Even though many could probably guess...**

To say that the pack was confused would be an understatement, Lydia decided; however no one had it in them to ask.

The scene that had just played out in front of their eyes had seemed like too tender a memory to mess with. Lydia felt as if it were something she wasn't meant to see let alone poke around in, and so they all stood in silence, watching as Stiles continued to stroke the ebony strands of the girl he had called Lizzie's head.

They sat in silence for what, to Lydia, seemed like hours, but she knew it had only been a few minutes before Stiles decided to break the quiet, his eyes finally leaving the girl on the bed to peer up at his pack.

"Do you... Do you think this is real?" he asked eyes so broken and hopeful no one dared say the contrary.

Despite his vulnerable gaze, Lydia saw this as a cue to be rational and logical, and she said as softly as she could "Well... we don't know what's going on really. The only person who seems to know anything is you and Scott" Because even though everyone sat their staring as Stiles interacted with 'Lizzie', Lydia had noticed how Scott was watching with eyes filled with grief and understanding.

Scott looked stricken for a moment before he met her eyes and he nodded firmly and turned to Stiles, his face the portrait of anguish and guilt "Stiles...I-I-I just" He struggled to convey his thoughts

"It's okay Scott" Stiles finally said sighing and his hand finally stopped stroking the umber locks of the child as he stood up, only to sit down again and put his head in his hands pulling at his own hair.

"It's just, she looks...like before" Scott finally said sitting down next to Stiles and rubbing soothing circles on his back gingerly as if Stiles could break with the slightest push.

"I know it's just..." He sighs "I know"

This proceeded to confuse the other participants in the room further but they kept their moves shut patiently. Except Malia who walked up to Stiles and sat on the only space at the end of the bed left, she gently coaxed his hand away from his head and asked as softly as Malia could manage "What's going on Stiles?"

Everyone waited patiently as Stiles rubbed his thumb over Malia's hand in thought, until finally he pulled his hand away and began quietly.

"Her name is um... Elizabeth. Pretty normal compared to my name" He chuckled humourlessly "Maybe that's because my dad picked it, I guess... errr sh-she's my sister. Or _was_ I guess-Or _is_... I don't know..." The entire room sucked in a breath as Stiles struggled with words, the tension in the room so thick you could cut it with a knife.  
"On her... _7_ _th_ birthday we were sitting in her room. She never really liked parties, I don't know why, she preferred to just sit in her room playing with me and-and dad" Despite Lydia's confusion as to the relevance of the story, she listened carefully, her hands itching to comfort the distressed pack member, however she stayed still as stone.

"She started... complaining, said she didn't feel too good. She had been sick for a while, but we just didn't recognise the symptoms- weren't looking. We realised she was getting skinny, and she used to get fevers every night, sweat so much we changed the bed sheets every day." He paused and sucked in a breath "Anyway... on her birthday she said everything was aching... that everything hurt. Then her nose started to bleed, we decided to wait a few minutes- see if it would pass.

"When it didn't, my dad went out of the room to call an ambulance and I don't know how long I sat there holding her as she cried and whimpered. Eventually we got to the hospital and the doctors took her away. Test after test after test. We just sat in the waiting room, me and my dad too shocked to talk until a doctor came up to us and said her white blood cell count was far too low. Said she was in pain because the lymphocytes in her bone marrow had extended into her blood. Chronic Lymphocytic Leukaemia they called it. Cancer"

Dead silence filled the room as everyone stood shocked at the things Stiles said he had been through. It was ridiculous, Lydia thought, that they always talked about how the supernatural has wronged them, however even if the supernatural never was, Stiles life would still suck.

The desert wolf never would have tried to murder Malia, killing her family and trapping her as a coyote.

Derek's family never would have died, because the fire would never have been started.

Peter would never have gone crazy and bitten Scott, and all the events afterwards would have never been.

Stiles however, would have still lost his mother to who-knows-what and his sister to cancer; no matter how much the supernatural has wounded them all Stiles would always have been wounded by this.

Slowly one by one everyone moved to sit next to or on the bed, all touching Stiles in one way or another. Saying nothing put keeping their hands on his arm, neck, leg, etc.

Because of this, no one noticed the little girl in the bed as all her hair slowly fell out, her skin becoming less clear and more bruised and blue, her eyes behind her eyelids becoming red, her organs becoming weak.

Soon though, she began to stir and they all turned to see. Taken back by the huge change between the beautiful happy girl they had just seen and the sick child they see now.

"Stiles?" She called out.

Before long he was right beside her stroking her now bald head as she blearily reached out for him. It becomes clear she's allot older now, she looks around 11 or 12 in Lydia's opinion, however Elizabeth is too sick to tell.

"Hey Lizzie" He says in a gentle whisper, kneeling beside her bedside as she smiles softly.

"You grew out your hair?" She asks, suddenly confused, Stiles subconsciously runs a hand through his hair, and nods gently, unsure.

"That was quick; your hair was short yesterday. Does this mean I'm going to die?" And she sounds so calm, as if she has been waiting for this. She had, Lydia realises she spent who knows how long getting ready to die.

"I love you Little Elephant" He says instead, purposely ignoring the question "I won't let you die" The 'again' goes unspoken, but Lizzie wouldn't know. To her, this is her first time. 

"I'm tired Stiles" She says, and everyone knows she's not talking about falling asleep "I've been fighting for 5 years. I'm tired and I want to stop" Stiles just stares at her and smiles a watery smile as a tear escapes his eye.

"Okay" He finally says and rests his forehead against hers, not unlike what he did to the younger version of Elizabeth.

"But Stiles" She says "You promised me you would only grow out your hair after I die" Stiles nods silently, and because this never happened before is unsure how to respond. For once, Stiles is out of words.

"Sorry" He decides to answer with.

"S'okay" and she manoeuvres herself into his lap as he sits on the bed, careful not to irritate the machines attached to her Lydia now realises came out of nowhere. "Do you think I'll see Catherine and Mummy when I leave?" Whoever this mysterious Catherine is, Stiles chokes on thin air when she's mentioned, but he rights himself quickly.

"I'm sure you will Little Elephant"

"I Love You Stiles" She says quietly beginning to close her droopy eyelids.

"I Love You Too Elizabeth" And just like that the machines begin to blare maniacally and the girl in Stiles arms begins to disappear like a shadow being exposed to the sun.

 **Reviews are always appreciated! Please tell me what I can improve on and if you like it! It always pushes me to write quicker and puts a smile on my face every time!**


	3. What Liam Thinks Of The Pack

**Hi! Okay, I know this isn't really a continuation of the story, but I just had to write this. It's basically how Liam see's the entire pack; I'll make sure I upload another chapter today (I'll start it straight away). You don't really have to read this since it's not seriously relevant to the story. I just really wanted to include this. Sorry**

Liam doesn't really know Stiles as well as some of the others in the pack, but he had gotten a pretty good idea of him.

Stiles could be an asshole. I mean Liam still very much liked Stiles; he could be nice when he wanted to be and was pretty funny when you weren't on the receiving end of his quick quips, but he was still very much an asshole.

Despite this, Liam has spent enough time with the pack (which includes Stiles) to work out the way they work. For example:

Scott was nice to everyone; he was just genuinely a good guy. Even though he was pretty naive at times and preferred to trust everyone rather than the opposing, he was a good leader who made the hard choices (which more often than not meant sparing as many people as possible). He also had a lot on his shoulders, which Liam respected.

Kira was pretty similar to Scott; she was nice to everyone, yet seriously shy. She could be awkward at times, but Liam's stepdad says it builds character (whatever that means). Liam was pretty sure she was pretty insecure; she doesn't really argue with anyone to get her points across (not like Stiles and Lydia) and is always trying to please the pack, however she is _badass_ with that sword.

Jordan was the typical officer, but he was finding it hard balancing his work with the pack, and the whole hellhound debacle really got to him. You can tell Scott liked him because he was very much a peace keeper within the pack, older than everyone and had a good sense of morality.

Kira, Scott and Jordan were very much the most merciful of the pack. Their _unofficial_ job was to maintain the packs good radar and make sure we don't end up like the Alpha Pack (whoever they are)

Now Malia was pretty brutal. The pack told him that she spent half her life in the wild trapped as a coyote (Which Liam secretly thinks is _super cool)._ She doesn't really care about people's feelings and just says what she thinks, she has a soft spot for Stiles though for some reason (Liam is pretty sure if Stiles told her to she would kill everyone in the pack). Her past is pretty terrible though to be honest, and Liam can sympathise with that.

Hayden was _amazing._ She's not like all those sweet girls at school who cry when they watch _The Notebook_ , she was strong and even though she came off a bitch at first, she was good hearted.

Mason was Liam's best friend. He was like the Stiles to his Scott; loyal and trusting and they told each other everything (it had been really killing him keeping the whole werewolf thing a secret). They stuck by each other through thick and thin and were still going on strong (Even though Liam could see the small amount of strain between Scott and Stiles they try desperately to ignore since Donovan).

Malia, Hayden, Mason and Liam were very much the followers. The ones who got everyone's backs and who the others could trust with their lives in battle (although not so much Mason in battle).

Lydia and Stiles were the hardest to crack; they were both _insanely_ smart and hid behind things (Stiles hides behind his sarcasm and wit, whilst Lydia behind her make-up and bitch persona). They were the detective duo, the brains behind the brawn; they made the plans and made sure everyone didn't go into a battle blind. When you met them, their masks were so thick and personalities so extreme you never really question them, however Liam and the pack spend an awful lot of time with them, and only when you see their masks slip for a second that you realise how fake they are.

It's obvious they both had a dark part to them, no matter how similar their defence mechanisms and skills though they were very different under the masks, yet very similar.

Lydia, Liam realises, is half convinced she's crazy, being a Banshee wasn't easy; that much was obvious, but she had obviously seen much more death than can be healthy for someone's sanity. I mean don't get him wrong, he knows everyone has had their fair share of blows to their mentality, but most of them aren't surrounded by death.

Stiles was _actually_ crazy... at least a little. Liam has gotten most of the story from the rest of the pack and apparently Stiles was possessed once, but none of them dared to ask Stiles about what it was like being trapped in his own head and having memories of murdering dozens of people, but they can imagine how that could be maddening. Stiles is afraid of becoming a murderer, or seen as one, which is why Donovan must have had such a blow on him, it's the first time he actually killed a living being without having an evil fox spirit to blame it on (Even though the pack were all convinced he still blamed himself, anytime the nogitsune is mentioned he _reeks_ of guilt).

Stiles and Lydia both kept their experiences to themselves, keeping the pack on a need to no agenda and trapping the memories into what Liam was sure was a secure volt in their minds. Liam hasn't really managed to work both of them out completely

Liam was also sure Stiles was the second in command to Scott, even if no one said it out loud, he was pretty much like a second leader, with Lydia of course. Apparently Scott, Lydia and Stiles were the only survivors who were there from the beginning (and Liam does not want to go into depth about how seriously messed up that is), which kind of makes them the most experienced and most respected in the pack, to _Liam_ at least (and most probably Mason, Hayden and Kira).

Lydia and Stiles were the brains of the pack. They were rational and untrusting and pretty much the only ones in the pack who never let their guards down around anyone they haven't known since square one (Scott, their parents and each other was their very short list, even though Scott is slowly slipping out). They were the most likely of the pack to end up in a psych ward, in Liam's opinion.

That being said, Liam doesn't know how to feel right now, when Stiles is watching his sister _literally_ disappear from his arms. Guess that's one more thing to add to the list of sad and dark things from Stiles past.

 **Wow that was allot of writing! I know it's not the most mature style of writing; I was just trying to write in a Liam sort of way, since he's not the most mature in the pack. I mean, I'm not saying his stupid or anything, I just imagine this is what it's like in Liam's head. Reviews are always appreciated. Again sorry :P**


	4. The Woman Wrapped In Foil

**Okay as promised! A new chapter! Okay... I know I don't know what I'm doing, and I'm pretty much improvising from here on out, and I suck, and I can't write, and this story probably doesn't make sense to anyone but me and my head, but give me a shot!**

Jordan stood stunned as Stiles sat there several minutes after his sister had disappeared and just wept silently. It was the first time the majority of the pack had seen Stiles break down, however no one moved to comfort him feeling as if he needed to put himself back together alone.

It may have sounded like a selfish and uncaring thing to do, but Jordan of all people understood how someone would need to mourn alone for a while before facing the world, he understood from the seemingly endless months at war. Jordan shook those thoughts away, the thoughts that could work himself into a panic attack on his best days, because Stiles needed them.

After a while had past, Stiles himself broke the silence much like he had done before and Jordan secretly respected him for putting his masks back up so quickly.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked with such bite to the word everyone in the room flinched furiously "I mean, what was the point in that?"

Before anyone could answer the door to the hospital room opened and in stepped a woman. Her hair was an Ashen gray, cropped short above her shoulders and framing her face which was decorated with bright jade eyes; a colour which was mesmerising and popped from her face, especially with her umber brown skin tone. She wore a clinging silver sheath that made it seem as though she were wrapped in aluminium foil which was long enough to drape along the floor and in her hand she held a piece of paper, scrunched up as she held to it so tightly her knuckles were white.

Despite her death grip on the piece of material, she held a sweet smile on her lips as she scanned the room for everyone, before her eyes finally landed on Stiles. He tensed up quickly.

"Stiles" She began, voice thick with an accent hard to identify "I'm sorry for that, I was just curious as to how you react" Stiles eyes hardened immediately as he peered up to glare at her.

"Wow that's okay I don't mind. I completely understand why you would show me my dead sister die again" He spat, words dripping with sarcasm as the smile slipped from her mouth and her eyes softened.

"I did not wish to hurt you. I can understand why you would be upset, however you must know I had a very good reason in doing so" She reasoned

"Oh please, enlighten me" He begged sarcastically his eyes not leaving the woman.

"Well as you know me and my father have just been awoken from a long coma, and as a result we realise that Beacon Hills has fallen into the hands of this pack. We understand and respect this, however as I felt you entering the house I could feel the instability and panicked. My magic has been inactive for so long so it lashed out and trapped all of you in this dream scope where it believes we can help your pack heal." She finished her mouth hardening into a thin line as she awaited a reaction.

Kira opened her mouth to speak before Stiles beat her to it

"That doesn't explain however, why you would show me my dead sister" He hissed, before she could answer Lydia piped in

"And we are not an unstable pack, we are well aware of our jobs within our group and we do them well and efficiently" The pack aside from Lydia and Stiles who stood together now all moved to be behind them protectively as a sign of support as Jordan and the others let the brains of the pack argue against this newcomer, knowing that there could be nothing they could say to stop them.

"And we didn't come here to discuss or meddle with any instabilities inside the pack dynamics even if there were any" Stiles added 

"Yes but this could concern the entirety of Beacon Hills"

" _Bullshit"_ Stiles said "My sister has nothing to do with the _entirety of Beacon Hills"_

Lydia nodded in agreement before adding "And you have no right to mention or create a _dream scope_ of her you stone cold _bitch"_

The lady looked taken back and Jordan could understand why she looked so shock, there were times when he was on the receiving end of these things and it was not pleasant.

"Please calm down" She tried raising her hands as a sign of peace "I would like to explain myself further please" Lydia stood with her hands on her hips as Stiles shook his hands to signify a 'go on'.

"Well... umm it has nothing to do with the placement of the pack as you put it young Lydia. It is the tension and the secrets I would like to be rid of" And that just started a whole new yelling fest from the two.

"We have a right to our secrets and it doesn't mean _shit_ that I never mentioned my sister. It has nothing to do with instability I just don't feel I needed to mention her because she was already _dead_ " Beside Jordan, Scott flinched.

"Do you have any sense of morality?" Asked Lydia "Or are you just an idiot?"

" _ENOUGH"_ The woman shouted firmly to which both Lydia and Stiles just glared "I am not finished" She huffed and waved her hands which caused duct tape to magically find itself onto Stiles and Lydia's mouths.

"Alright..." She began once again "Some magic users such as myself have the ability to look into people's memories, thoughts, fears, etc. Some of them manage to use it against people, which will probably happen at some point if the Nemeton continues to attract the supernatural" And no one dares ask how she knows this, continuing to listen attentively "Because of this I am going to help your pack. If you are all used to seeing each other's memories it will keep you prepared. If it had happened before now the magic user would use your packs emotional vulnerability as an advantage, which is something I _can't_ let happen. Also by doing this it will strengthen your magical bonds which can give the alpha extra power" She winks at Scott as if they shared some inside joke on the matter, to which Scott just looked confused "I could go on for hours about how this would benefit your pack, but that's boring, so let's begin!"

Jordan looks around to see everyone's expressions, Scott looks taken back and Hayden, Liam and Mason look particularly nervous. Malia looks like she's ready to rip the woman's throat out, but miraculously is holding herself back. Stiles and Lydia look disbelieving and untrusting, like she's crazy or they just don't believe her; which doesn't surprise anyone.

"Alright first stop" She says cheerfully clapping her hands together "Catherine"

Jordan has 3 seconds to register Stiles panic stricken face before everything goes black.

 **I know! It sucks** **I just haven't got it in me, yet I carry on! Reviews are always appreciated :P Please tell me if it sucks. And also, tell me whether the Sherriff should be bad or good, cause I don't know what I'm doing :D**


	5. An Introduction To Catherine

**First of all I** _ **really**_ **want to thank 'Mia and a pen' she helped me a lot! And I know I was really overwhelming because I kept sending her these overly long messages and I probably annoyed the hell out of her :D But thanks anyway! Warning: This chapter contains**

Kira blinked lazily as her mind attempted to register what was happening, the world was like a messy canvas of colour that had been thrown onto her eyes without mercy and she was really trying to figure out what that crazy lady wrapped in foil was talking about.

 _Catherine_ , her mind supplied, however she really didn't know who this mysterious girl was, the only two who seemed to be remotely familiar were Scott and Stiles (And Lydia seemed to be on the edge of figuring it out if Kira was to guess). Rubbing her temples to try and drive away the sudden pounding headache, Kira began being brought back to the rest of the world.

It was a... bedroom? It actually looked like a kid's room. The walls were painting a dark blue with posters that were littered with the faces of Mark Hamill, Harrison Ford and even Carrie Fisher all dressed in the original star wars costumes(the ones from 1977, duh!). The bed sheets were a lighter shade of blue from the wall with a large Star Wars emblem on the cover. There was a small oak desk sitting in the corner, one of its legs standing at an odd angle however it refused to fall, dozens of crayons and papers sitting on top. The floor was littered with a surprisingly diverse range of toys from toy soldiers to little ballerinas and... Kira was lying on the floor sprawled on top of a range of limbs?

A groan came from below her and she was quick to stand up and lend a hand

"Fucking _fuck fuck"_ exclaimed Stiles picking himself ungracefully off of the floor with Kira's help, one hand pressed on his head as he attempted to keep his world from spinning "For the sake of my sanity can we not! Why God? _Why?_ " The last part was directed at the ceiling as everyone else shook themselves out of their dazes.

"Calm down Stiles" ordered Lydia now standing up and so well put together already Kira can't help but be a little jealous

"Calm down? Calm _down?_ I'm not _calming down_ I just got transported magically to my old bedroom!" He bellowed gesturing to all the furniture.

"Wait" began Mason "This is your old bedroom? How old were you?" he asked, voice laced slightly with amusement as he scanned the room.

"Like 4 or 5 something like that. We repainted the walls as soon as I turned 6 because Cath-" His word die on his tongue as he attempts to choke out her name but fails, shaking his head and running his hand through his hair "Never mind" he finished as the others turned to him with barely concealed concern

"What's even going on anyway?" Says Stiles, attempting to deflect their concern, but as soon as he says it the door opens and in fly a little boy and a little girl.

The girl looks about 9 with long flaxen blonde hair that shines in the sun and bright whiskey eyes (The same as Stiles, Kira decides secretly). She's wearing a bright yellow rain coat and cherry red wellington boots covered in mud that are messing up the floor, her face the portrait of childhood glee as she laughs wholeheartedly chasing the other boy.

Now the boy is someone they all know and Kira smirks easily as the familiar dark hair and pale skin runs around with his own set of bright red wellington boots, except he's not wearing a coat and is instead sporting equally muddy shirt and pants.

"You were so _cute!"_ Mason of all people shouts at Stiles, eyes drinking up the smaller version and grinning maniacally with delight, Stiles rolls his eyes but everyone can tell he's trying hard not to cry at the sight of the blonde girl who must be Catherine.

" _ **No no Cathy please!"**_ the child squeals running right through Kira. She grabs her stomach and stares completely shocked before spinning around and catching Scott's shrug as if it say 'what can you do'.

" _ **No mercy Stiles! No mercy**_ **"** And she leaps at him so that they both land on the bed, effectively ruining the clean and tidy sheets as she tickles him until he cries  
 **"** _ **No! Ha ha! Please! Ha ha! STOP! Ha ha"**_ and he gasps desperately for air whilst blindly trying to stop Catherine's hands

" _ **What's going on here?"**_ Comes the firm but amused voice of a very pregnant woman in the doorway, almost a female version of Stiles with the same shade of hair and eyes and pale skin dotted with moles (and very heavy bags under her eyes, Kira notes), she's frowning but Kira can tell she's trying hard not to smile _**"What have you done to Stiles beautiful sheets you little runts?"**_ She jokes, and everyone turns to Stiles because that's the word he uses to describe Liam and Mason and he just shrugs and grins to which everyone smiles back a little (especially Mason and Liam).

" _ **It was CATHERINE!"**_ Shouts Stiles his head tilted up as he points at Catherine happily, glad to have pay back for all the tickling she had done.

"So loyal weren't you?" Malia says sarcastically to which everyone laughs a little.

"Hey I'm like 5!" He argues back

" _ **WHAT!?"**_ Catherine bellows, faking outrage _**"Oh yeah... well Stiles is the reason the next door**_ _ **neighbours car is broken! He heard daddy talking on his walkie talkie and tried to follow him with her car!"**_ Stiles screams crazily and jumps on her as they begin to wrestle.

"Why does that not surprise me?" asks Kira grinning fondly along with everyone else

"You should hear the stories people have to tell at the station, there are so many of them. You were really a devil child weren't you Stiles?" Jason says shaking his head in mock disappointment

"Hey! There was always someone with me! Usually Scott, Catherine allot of the time too, Lizzie had a few! Why is all the blame on me?" He enquires, and Kira did not miss how he forgot himself for a second and said Catherine and Lizzie's name easily. _Maybe we are healing a little_ she entertains the thought _Ever since Theo and the Dread Doctors we haven't been bickering like this. Maybe that lady was right... maybe it is for the best._

"That's only because you drag everyone along with you, it's _always your idea_ " By the time Scott finished his sentence, the children had stopped fighting and were laughing out of breath on the muddy bed.

" _ **Calm down**_ **"** coaxed Stiles' mother, Claudia, Kira remembered seeing a picture of her at the Stilinski house **"** _ **Now... if you really are the reason Mrs Clorence has to take the bus little idiot"**_ And Little Stiles looks down guiltily at that _**"She doesn't have to know. She's rich and annoying anyway she'll buy a new car by the end of the week. Come on lets go make cookies"**_ And as all three of them (or four if you count the child being conceived in Mrs Stilinski's womb) take off to the kitchen, everyone else just stares blankly at the door and blink slowly, except for Stiles and Scott who grin proudly.

"Now I know where you get it" Liam finally says "I mean, what is that?" He shakes his head, too tired to try and work out why the Stilinski's are all so crazy (or mostly Stiles)

"Parenting Skills at their best! Am I right Scott?" Grins Stiles as he shares a fist bump with his almost-best-friend, before they remember themselves and the awkward tension is back.

Suddenly the sun that sits outside of the window disappears completely, replaced by a thin toenail shaped moon, the dark sky now littered with stars that are scattered around randomly. When the teens look to the bed, it's suddenly all clean and made up, except the sheets are now changed to army print. Kira also notices how Jordan tenses up just a little before composing himself.

In run Little Stiles accompanied by the still very pregnant Claudia _**"Now, remember your dad has a night shift so**_ _ **you better get to bed quick so I can say goodnight to Catherine before she sets fire to something."**_ She pauses _**"Or you do"**_ And at that the pack snicker and chuckle

" _ **Are you going to have a bad dream again mamma?"**_ He asks innocently, and the pack share puzzled looks except for Stiles who actively avoids their gazes. Claudia sighs and strokes his hair lovingly as he settles into bed.

" _ **I don't know baby, but if I do I don't want you to come check on me, okay honey?"**_ Stiles nods silently eyes already drooping, to which Claudia kisses his forehead and leaves after turning the light off. The darkness dims and dims until the pack can barely see through the thick fog of darkness.

Unexpectedly screaming echo's through the house as the fog disappears completely and Stiles shoots up scared. He stays put though not daring to make his way towards the noise _or not being allowed to_ Kira realises, her eyes widening a fraction as the door opens and in runs Catherine who leaps into Stiles bed and hugs him as they lay together.

" _ **Shhh its okay Stiles"**_ She sooths as he hugs her tightly, trying to ignore the deafening screams of their mother. She continues to sooth him as they sit together breathing heavily, trying to resist the urge to go comfort their family next door.

" _ **Cathy?"**_ Little Stiles asks innocently peering up at his sister with tears in his eyes _**"What's wrong with mom?"**_ Catherine sighs and hugs him tighter as the pack lean in listening attentively, apart from Stiles who's facing away from everything as he covers his ears.

" _ **I dunno"**_ She finally decides _**"But daddy says after the babies born we'll go to the doctors"**_

" _ **Why not now?"**_ questions 5 year old Stiles still hanging on tightly even though the screams had stopped, and now Kira realises original Stiles is now facing the same way they are, although not with as much interest.

" _ **Because they'll have to put her in a machine with x-ray vision that will mess with the baby"**_ explains Catherine, the explanation probably makes sense to a 9 year old and a 5 year old, Kira decides.

Before long they hear footsteps along the corridor that fade away as soon as they come _probably the mother going downstairs_ Kira figures.

" _ **Hey umm... Cathy?"**_ Stiles tries to get her attention, which she gives to him immediately _**"Mamma says we can't make sure she's okay but... we can make sure the babies okay"**_ Everyone grins fondly at little Stiles, amazed at the little loop hole he managed to find. Catherine smiles and nods eagerly to which they make their way downstairs slowly, holding hands the entire time.

 **I know it's not exactly my usual style, but I was trying not to rush in too much to the deep stuff. This is me trying to establish and create a relationship between Stiles and Catherine... sorry ^^ We're not done with Catherine yet though, so hold on to your red wellington boots and await for the next chapter!**


	6. Don't We Love Our Siblings

**Well would you look at that! I actually decided to write a new chapter! I haven't really been feeling this story as much as before** **but luckily this morning I actually missed writing for this story!**

Mason doesn't know much about Stiles other than what he has been told. When he had decided to join the pack, Mason remembers having a long discussion about playing your part and all that (he wasn't really paying much attention since despite how much time he's spent with these people his geeky mind still couldn't wrap itself around the idea that he's _talking to a werewolf!_ ).

Once Mason had collected himself enough to divert his full attention to the conversation, they had already started talking about the different pack members, they touched lightly on their skills, some on their personality and even a little on their weaknesses and things to look out for.

He had tried his best to listen to the best of his ability and retained the majority of it in his mind, but his memory wasn't the sharpest when he's internally freaking out so all he really remembers about Stiles is human, he's insanely smart and cracks all the puzzles and something about not mentioning the hospital or police station massacre that happened a couple years ago (Why? Mason has no idea) _._

Other than that and what he's been able to find himself (Which is nothing, but he'll never admit that) he's pretty much drawn a blank.

But out of all the things Mason expected from the overly sarcastic teen it was never _ex-brother_.

It's a sad thought, Mason thought, that the comic relief (aside him), the one who always tried to deflect help away from himself, the one sitting with Mason at the sidelines of the fight, had lost so much.

And so he stood their having to watch the memories, some bad some good (and Mason had a feeling they had not even touched the worst of it), of a guy Mason was starting to look up to; I mean he has apparently been in the middle of all of this since the beginning with little to no fighting skill _and_ he was human, anyone in their right mind would at least have a little respect for that.

Also, apparently they weren't supposed to watch _all_ of Stiles memories, just what that witch lady thought was relevant for her point to come through, so that's why they had skipped a good 6 years of Stiles life, and so they were staring at an 11 year old Stiles sitting on a large bed reading a book whilst his sisters do each other's hair next to him. Catherine had definitely grown into her skin, you could still see a little chub, but for the most part she had a sharp jaw line and her pale yellow hair fell beautifully on her chest (The Stilinski's had some nice genes, Mason secretly observed). Stiles was thin, his wide whiskey eyes seemed larger than normal which made him _adorable_ in Mason's opinion and his dark hair was cut neatly and fell nicely to his forehead.

" _ **How does a six year old have so much hair?"**_ Cried the 15 year old Catherine continuing to plat her sister's hair, Lizzie giggled and Stiles looked up from his book to give a wide smile to the 6 year old before answering.

" _ **You're just jealous because you'd rather have her hair"**_ He decided, sticking his tongue out at her childishly.

"You're so mean Stiles" Liam grinned shaking his head

" _ **You keep telling yourself that"**_ She retorts returning the gesture, however their little moment was shattered by the adorably small voice of Elizabeth.

" _ **Cathy, I'm hungry"**_ Catherine quickly tied up the finished hair before manoeuvring the toddler into Stiles lap.

" _ **You two stay here, I'll go get some"**_ Stiles however had different ideas, and gave Lizzie back (But not before tickling a giggle out of her, Mason noticed)

" _ **No no no!"**_ He protested, crossing his arms and running to the door _**"I want to go with you"**_

" _ **Me too"**_ Lizze screamed gleefully bouncing up and down on the bed

" _ **But you guys need to stay here and guard the den"**_ Catherine tried in one last attempt to convince them all to stay

" _ **The den will be fine, it's just for a few minutes"**_ And before she could argue back, Stiles grabbed Lizzie and Catherine's hands and raced down the hall with them.

"I see you're as stubborn as always" Scott observed, to which everyone nodded along except Stiles who swatted Scott on the head.

When nothing happened after the children left the pack decided to try and follow after them, and the 'dream scope' actually allowed them to see what was happening downstairs. Once downstairs, Mason had to try not to let loose a gasp, and normal Stiles let his head hang low from where he was behind everyone in shame.

The living room floor was littered with empty alcohol bottles that ranged from beer to scotch, and the stench hung from the curtains, which were also stained. The Sherriff was sitting at the couch in his uniform sobbing, a glass in his hands.

"He was really heartbroken after mom died" normal Stiles rushed to explain and everyone turned to him "I know at this point it had been 2 years, but he really couldn't get over her. He poured himself into his job and when he was home would just sit there drinking, he really only started paying us attention when Lizzie got sick." He continued offering them a small smile that didn't look genuine at all (But Mason had to wonder how many of Stiles smiles really were) "He got allot better after that, but by then Catherine hated him, refused to forgive and forget. I don't blame her though because she pretty much rose Lizzie and I, and I couldn't have been that easy to take care of" He tried weakly for a joke, and we all smiled slightly more for his benefit than anything else.

A huge clang could be heard in the kitchen and we all walked in to find Catherine, Stiles and Lizzie trying (and failing) to make spaghetti Bolognese.

" _ **It can't be that hard"**_ reasoned Catherine _**"Why is this so hard?"**_ Stiles looked into the pot and crinkled his nose in disgust

" _ **I don't think it's supposed to be brown"**_ He said and Lizzie, from atop of the counter, nodded in agreement.

" _ **Maybe it needs more red things"**_ Lizzie tried to be helpful, and the pack couldn't help but preen at the adorableness.

" _ **Or we could just order in"**_ Suggested Catherine and they all cheered in agreement. After placing a call for a few pizzas she turned to her siblings and grinned _**"You want to go back upstairs and I can redo your hair Lizzie, I'll even let Stiles try to straighten it since he wanted to so badly last time"**_

And the pack let out startled laughs whilst normal Stiles looked down blushing

"Hey I lived with two sisters, what do you want me to say?"

Before anyone could answer a creeping shadow enveloped them into darkness.

A harrowing scream was heard as they all came back into the world dazed, and they looked up into the familiar hospital room from the first illusion to find a crying Lizzie in her bed screaming, a tube up her nose and IV in her arm leeching what Mason guessed was chemo into her. Her hair was all gone and Catherine was trying to soothe the distressed 7 year old. Stiles was surprisingly not in the room.

"First chemo" normal Stiles said simply to the group and they all nodded dumbly not entirely sure of what to say.

" _ **ShhshhShh It's alright Lizzie don't worry"**_ The teen tried to no avail to quiet down the child. The pack was left to wonder why no nurses or doctors were in the room, when they spotted the Sherriff outside the door talking to a number of them, but still no sign of Stiles.

" _ **NO NO NO! IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS"**_ The child screamed uncontrollably attempting to try and rip out her IV, but was stopped by her sister.

" _ **I know I know, but it'll make you better"**_ The teen spoke gently, the child settled down considerably but still trembled and whimpered in pain.

" _ **Cathy, what about my hair?"**_ asked the sobbing child _**"It's all gone, and you'll never be able to plat it"**_ she complained, but before the teen could answer, Stiles walked in sporting a buzzcut

" _ **Stiles what have you done!?"**_ Cried Cathy, obviously not having picked up what was going on, but Stiles ignored her in favour of walking to Lizzie and letting her lean on him

" _ **I'll keep it just like this until you get your hair back"**_ he decided, nodding surely, and Catherine gasped in the back ground, tears welling up in her eyes.

" _ **But Stiles, I'm ugly now"**_ whimpered Elizabeth

" _ **No Little Elephant"**_ began Stiles _**"You are so beautiful"**_

And the pack had a few seconds to admire how amazing Stiles is at being a big brother.

 **Eeeek! I love fluff and angst (is that bad?) Hope you like the chapter, reviews are always appreciated :D Thanks!**


End file.
